Moderator Duties
Moderator Commands | Duties By EmpireOfSound 'JrMod / Knight' Must promote guests, provide knowledge on commands such as /tpa, /vs, and basic land claiming commands. Commands */kick (name) (reason|optional) - Uasge - /kick 123noob123 Do not spam */tp (name) - Usage - /tp 123noob123 Rules ' *Do not /tp unless necessary *Only promote once they have said whats written in /rules *Only kick for spam, swearing, abusive behavior, advertising 'Mod Must handle griefs, give responsible ban lenghts for spamming, advertising, stealing, griefing, abusive behavior. When there are no JrMod's on, do JrMod dutie Commands ''(Inherits JrMod)'' */setrank *name* *rank* - Usage - /setrank 123noob123 Member (Guests are known as Default) */v - Usage - Toggles you to being invisible to Members/Guests(Jrmod's also) */u - Usage - Toggles you to being back to visible to Member/Guests */tempban (name) (time) - Usage - /tempban 123noob123 7d - d = days, s = seconds, m = minutes */ban (name) - Usage - /ban 123noob123 '' */tptoggle - Usage - ''/tptoggle - Will dissable other from sending /tpa requests. */tpo (name) - Usage - /tpo 123Mod123 - ''Will teleport to someone who has dissabled /tpa'' */lb tb - Usage - Gives ToolBlock, right / left click to see block history */lb rb player (name) area (#) time (#) - Usage - /lb rb player 123nub123 area 15 time 7d '' - Will restore brocken blocks from the specified player'' */lb rb player (name) area (#) time (#) block chest - Usage - /lb rb player 123nub123 area 15 time 7d block chest'' - Will restore removed items by the specified player'' from chests */lb redo last - Usage - Will undo the last RollBack you did */lb tp player (name) block (item) Created|destroyed - Usage - /lb tp player 123nub123 stone destroyed '' ''Will teleport to the last block a player created or destroyed. */lb lookup player (name) (block) - Usage - /lb lookup player 123nub123 Diamond_Ore - Will Show block history of the specified block (you can use item ID's) '' */lb chat - Usage - ''Will show most previous message in chat (causes lag do not use often) */lb chat search (keyword) - Usage - /lb chat search vaxgeek - Will show everything that has "vaxgeek" in it */lb chat player (name) - Usage - /lb chat player vaxgeek - Will show all messages from specified player */lb page (#) - Usage - /lb chat page 2 - Goes to second page of history (if there is one) *''/lb player !(name) area (#) chestaccess - usage -'' /lb player !123nub123 area 3 - will show everyone who has accessed ''123nub123's chests withing 3 blocks of you except ''123nub123 - makes it easier to find thieves in logs *ALL ''/lb commands': if you put player !(name) it will include all players except the one named - makes it easier to rollback griefs with multiple griefers, same with thefts. */openinv (name) - Usage - /openinv 123nub123 - will show you everything that ''123nub123 has in his inventory'' */toggleinv - Usage - /toggleinv - allows you to look into anyones inventory by right clicking them with a stick, toggles between on and off */tjail (name) cell(#) (time#) - Usage ''- /tjail 123nub123 cell1 5m -to be used in place of small bans up to 4 days, can only be done if player is online, check main page for your cell number.'' */tjail (name) - Usage -'' /tjail 123nub123 - unjails player'' '''Rules *Do not perm ban players unless completely necessary *Do not abuse /tpo *Make proper judment when giving ban lengths *Do not abuse RollBack commands *NEVER promote above Member unless told to do so by GigaMod / Admin *Always update wiki ban list (or other edits) *Same rules as JrMod. 'SuperMod' Must handle Claim issues, Crowd control (sort out arguments) Handle the things that rank Mod and JrMod do. Commands ''(inherits Mod / JrMod)'' */ignoreclaims - Usage - Toggles access to others claimed area */dc - Usage - Deletes anothers claim *(you can untrust and trust in others claims (and other trust types (do /ignoreclaims first))) */slap (name) (# 0 - 10) - Usage -'' /slap RealElkGravy 10 - used as a punishment for people that spam ect'' */openender (name) - Usage - /openender 123nub123 - opens 123nub123's enderchest */openinv (name) - Usage - same as mods but can now take stuff from inventory */setrank *name* *rank* - Usage - /setrank 123noob123 Member (Guests are known as Default) Rules *Always ensure you have analyzed situations before deleting a claim *Do not abuse /ignoreclaims *Same rules as Mod & JrMod 'UltraMod' Report to GigaMod(s) and the Admin if there are any mishaps over JrMod, Mod and UltraMod. Do all things JrMod, Mod, SuperMod do if none are on. Help and demonstrate knowledge of commands for Moderators and Members. Commands ''(inherits SuperMod, Mod, JrMod)'' */socialspy - Usage - Toggles socialspy, socialspy will allow rank to view PM's */fly - Usage - Toggles ability to fly (on:off) *''/setrank *name* *rank* - Usage - /setrank 123noob123 Member (Guests are known as Default)'' Rules *Never to release private information within PM's unless necessary *Same rules as SuperMod, Mod & JrMod 'GigaMod / King' Decides promotions and demotions, Manages other Moderators, Enforces rules, Enforces punishment, Looks pretty. Commands ''(Inherits UltraMod, SuperMod, Mod, JrMod)'' */setrank *name* *rank* */gamemode 1 - Usage - Sets self into Creative Mode */gamemode 0 - Usage - Sets self into Survival Mode